patriotstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
Super Sonic: The Chinese Invasion by Cameron Elmore Synopsis: Within hours of China invading the state of Oregon, the Nationalist and Traditionalist parties scramble together their forces to combat the invaders. Mixed teams of the two parties have been put together at the last minute. Frank Abbey and Creighton Jones, who are Traditionalists, along with Danner Voicheck and Nyssa Dunn, who are Nationalists, lost most of their squad during their insertion into Portland. Pinned down by gunfire, they escape into a nearby building, which is surrounded by Chinese forces. Inside the building, they find a young girl, about eight years old, who doesn’t speak. The team barricades itself in the building and protects the girl for the time being. The Traditionalists, Abbey and Jones, want to kill the girl because they fear she is a liability, and they do not trust Dark Children. Meanwhile, the Nationalists, Voicheck and Dunn, want to protect her and help her find her way home. When the Chinese Army finally breaks down the door, the little girl finally opens her mouth. Out comes not speech, but a sonic wave that kills the invading Chinese instantly and flips over the Chinese tanks outside. The team uses this distraction as a cover to escape so they can find a radio signal to contact their command center. Abbey and Voicheck argue about what to do with the girl. As the team pushes down the streets of Portland, Abbey and Voicheck’s argument grows louder. Abbey, who is louder than ever, gets shot in the head by a Chinese sniper. The team realizes that they can’t make it to their destination. So they reverse their course and head toward a radio station that they can see in the distance. They hotwire a truck, heading toward the radio station. Along the way, a Chinese truck shoots at them, killing Voicheck Once Jones, Dunn and the girl make it to the radio station, they find the equipment they need to contact the command center and ask for extraction. While they wait, a firefight breaks out, killing Dunn instantly. Jones, seeing the humanity in the scared little girl, fights to the last ounce of his breath to protect her. As the helicopter arrives, after taking a few shots to the chest, Jones manages to get the girl to the helicopter, which flies her off to safety while Jones dies. Genre: Sci-Fi War Characters Protagonist Creighton Jones, 26, roughneck with no family. This Traditionalist just wants to do his job and get out with no distractions. He goes on a journey to find the human in all of us. Antagonist A paramilitary section of the Chinese government, led by Li Wei, a tyrannical leader with no remorse for taking human life. The Chinese wants to recoup the debt that the United States owes to China, and the plan is to do so by taking former U.S. land. Supporting Characters * Frank Abbey, 32, a Traditionalist from New Mexico. He grew up on a farm and his combat training is entirely self-taught. He prefers to use knives over guns. * Danner Voicheck, 28, a Nationalist who fought in the second civil war, where he lost his arm. The arm was replaced by cybernetics. * Nyssa Dunn, 34, a Nationalist. Both of her children died during the civil war when her house was burned down. She sees her daughter in the mute girl. * The mute girl, about 8, grows up to be Sierra Taranga. Locations Downtown Portland, Oregon Demographics Target Market Males age 18 to 35 Film industry analytics firm Movio reported in a 2016 research paper that millennials aged 20 to 35 go to the movies on average 6.2 times a year. The Millennial generation, which is made up of individuals born between 1980 and 2000, meaning that they range from age 17 to 37, is now the largest generation in the United States. The millennials are entering their prime spending years. Specifically, we are going to look at male millennials. According to other Movio research data, male millennials typically make up 14% of the average movie audience. In the summer of 2017, four of the summer’s top box office performers strongly appealed to male millennials, 25% of whom watched Spider-man: Homecoming, 24% of whom watched Baby Driver, 24% of whom watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and 20% of whom saw Wonder Woman. From this data, we can conclude that male millennials are seeking action in the films that they see at the movie theater. Medium Film, as Large epic war films have been coming back recently, such as Fury and Rogue One, and we feel that a war film to show how each side of the broken-apart America came together to fight a common enemy would resonate with audiences. Platform Online Distribution, as an online demand distribution through Hulu, Netflix or Amazon would give us the most reach to audiences and it would be a good jumping off point into this world for viewers. If they would like to see what brought the world to this point that can view our other Micro stories or they can follow the turmoil of this war into the future. It showcases all of our high concepts in one story. See Also Major Players/Characters Core Narratives Ancillary Narratives Category:Core Narratives